


ХХ

by seane



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вонголу можно получить по-разному</p>
            </blockquote>





	ХХ

"Этот лед никогда не растает", — сказал тогда Савада Тсунаеши.  
И лед не растаял.  
И год, и пять, и восемь лет спустя.  
Сквало иногда это снилось в кошмарах — как растрепанный тощий мальчишка кладет руки Занзасу на плечи, и вокруг вырастает лед, и жизнь Занзаса снова обрывается. Сквало просыпался и в очередной раз начинал обдумывать убийство Савады-младшего. С каждым годом причин оставлять Саваду в живых находилось все меньше. Правда, имелась одна действительно серьезная — после смерти Девятого Савада остался единственным, кто хоть что-то знал о Точке прорыва Нуля.

Свое тридцатилетие Супербия Сквало встречал на крыльце чужого дома. Через все небо тянулся розовый отсвет — совсем слабый, словно мокрой акварелью разбавили небо и облака. Смеркалось. Нагретые солнцем за день каменные ступени щедро отдавали тепло.  
Сквало курил, стряхивая пепел в пустую пачку.  
— А я все гадал, когда ты объявишься, — раздался у него за спиной старческий голос.  
— Соскучился? — спросил Сквало, не оборачиваясь. — Или Вонгола тебе заплатила за мою голову?  
— Ты так пошутил несмешно, мальчик?  
Слова сопровождались легким подзатылком. Сквало только головой мотнул.  
— Зачем ты вернулся на Сицилию, если знаешь, что тебя ищут? — сказал Талбот.  
— Не первый год ищут. Плевать.  
— Дурачок.  
Сквало не улыбнулся. Настроения не было болтать.  
— Малыш, ты такой же смертный, как и любой другой. Если тебя выследят...  
— Не выследят.  
— Если тебя выследят, тебя убьют. Десятый Вонгола стал более решительным в последнее время. Ты понимаешь?  
— Мне плевать.  
— Если ты так хочешь умереть, — сказал Талбот, — зачем приехал ко мне? Поезжай прямиком к Вонголе, попробуй на себе икс-бернер.  
— Заткнись.  
— Ну, как знаешь. Я-то думал, ты явился поговорить. Но раз уж помолчать, будем молчать.  
Сквало загасил сигарету. Устало потер лицо. Сказал:  
— Шестнадцать лет, понимаешь. Прошло уже шестнадцать лет. Восемь до Конфликта Колец и восемь после. И я уже не знаю, что мне делать.  
— Тебе пора похоронить друга и жить дальше.  
— Я бы похоронил, будь он мертв, — Сквало стиснул живую руку в кулак. — А ты оставил бы так кого-то? Во льду? Оставил бы мучиться вечно?  
— Малыш, этот лед можно растопить лишь с помощью колец Вонголы, а их больше нет. Если б я знал об этом раньше... Но точка прорыва нуля — слишком редкая техника. Раньше она меня не интересовала.  
— Как я хочу его убить, — прошептал Сквало.  
— Дечимо? Он тебе не по зубам. А кто будет искать способ освободить Занзаса, если ты умрешь, глупый мальчик?  
— Ты только что сказал, что никаких способов нет.  
— И на тебя это произвело впечатление?  
— Не играй со мной, старик, у меня нет настроения.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Талбот, присаживаясь рядом. — У меня кое-что есть для тебя. Говорят, что это забирает душу, но вряд ли это тебя остановит, не так ли?  
— Это поможет его вытащить?  
— Нет. Но изменить прошлое — может быть.  
Сквало оживился.  
— Я отправляюсь в прошлое?  
— Не ты. Только вот это колечко. И записка от тебя. Он поверит твоей записке?  
Сквало облизал губы.  
— Думаю, да.  
— Напиши, чтобы он надел это кольцо на бой Неба.  
— Это поможет ему победить?  
— По крайней мере, он будет жив и на свободе. Или он нужен тебе только победившим?  
— Что за чушь ты несешь? Мне плевать, пусть он хоть все на свете проиграет, лишь бы только жил.  
— Сбывшиеся желания не всегда бывают сладкими, малыш.  
Сквало жмурился на заходящее солнце. Глаза слезились. Солнце, наверное, было слишком ярким. Чертов сияющий шар среди розоватых вытянутых облаков.  
— Мне плевать, — сказал Сквало хрипло. — Ты, тупой старик, мне плевать. Я отдам душу дьяволу, лишь бы только вытащить его.

\---

Корявый почерк Сквало трудно было не узнать. Сквало так и не научился нормально писать правой рукой. Впрочем, не сказать, чтобы ему вообще часто приходилось писать.  
Занзас смял записку и свалился в кресло. Чертов Сквало. Сдох ведь, так нет, даже из могилы дает советы.  
"Надень это кольцо, если хочешь выжить в бою Неба. Не глупи и не думай, что справишься без него. Ты не сможешь. Это твой единственный шанс. Если хочешь получить Вонголу, сделай это."

"Если хочешь получить Вонголу..."  
Сучонок.  
Сам того не зная, Сквало попал в самую болезненную точку. В глубине души Занзас боялся, что не выстоит против сынка Савады. Девятый не был дураком. Если он поставил на этого мальчишку, значит, у того есть неплохие шансы. Девятый не дурак, да и Реборн тоже. И сам Йемицу не подставил бы сына, если б не был уверен в его победе.  
Восемь лет назад Занзас первым бы посмеялся над такими сомнениями. Сильные не сомневаются, сильные делают.  
Но это было восемь лет назад. С тех пор он научился страху.  
Он многому научился за прошедшие восемь лет, и это были неприятные уроки.

Кольцо лежало на столе, притягивая взгляд. Занзас выругался угрюмо.  
"Если хочешь получить Вонголу..."  
Какое дело было Сквало до этого, если он уже сдох где-то там в акульем желудке?  
Да пошел он со своими советами. И своим проклятым кольцом.

Но, собираясь на бой, Занзас задержался возле стола, потом, не глядя, взял кольцо и сунул в карман. И поспешно вышел из комнаты.  
В конце концов, это ведь от Сквало. Пусть будет.

\---

Сквало приходил в себя, словно из черной глубины выплывал. Он помнил бой Неба, помнил, как рвался на помощь Занзасу, как лед вырастал, заключая Занзаса в самую надежную из всех тюрем на свете — куда уж там Вендикаре. А потом Сквало не помнил уже ничего.  
Темно было за окном. Пахло больницей — запах этот ни с чем не спутать. Сквало не знал, зачем он жив.  
Восемь лет он пытался вытащить Занзаса, но так и не смог отыскать способ это сделать. А когда Занзас вернулся, Сквало не смог его защитить. Что толку жить, если ты ни на что не способен?  
Сквало облизал пересохшие губы. Болело все, и пить хотелось до невозможности, но звать кого-то он не хотел. И вообще не был настроен хоть как-то облегчать свою участь.  
А потом неслышно открылась дверь, и прямоугольник желтого света лег на пол. В дверном проеме появилась хрупкая фигурка, и Сквало захлестнуло ненавистью. Он понял, кто это. Сынок Савады.  
Мальчишка приблизился к нему и сел рядом на кровать. Сквало стиснул зубы. Так близко. Если б хватало сил, он мог бы свернуть эту цыплячью шею. Но сил не было.  
А мальчишка вдруг навалился на него всем телом, больно надавив на сломанные ребра. Зажал ему рот рукой и жарко зашептал на ухо — с чистейшим палермским выговором:  
— Не рыпайся и слушай, придурок. Я — Занзас. Я знаю, что ты не веришь. Но ты нужен мне. Ты мне нужен, Супербия. Я один не справлюсь, ты слышишь?  
Он был таким легким и пах подростковым терпким потом. Больно упирался коленкой в бедро Сквало.  
— Я Занзас. Ты нужен мне.  
Занзас никогда бы такого не сказал. Сквало кусал губы — под мальчишеской узкой ладошкой. Еле выговорил пересохшим ртом:  
— Ты...  
— Не веришь?  
— Ты в порядке?.. — хрипло сказал Сквало.  
Он почувствовал, как мальчик вздрогнул.  
— Ты... ранен?..  
— Нет, — сказал тот, наконец, хотя Занзас неплохо отделал Саваду, это Сквало помнил.  
— Как ты это провернул, босс?  
— Это же ты мне кольцо оставил.  
— Какое кольцо?  
Сквало не понимал. Это казалось сном или бредом. Все это, наверняка, ему чудилось из-за лекарств.  
Мальчик, наконец, сполз с него и сел рядом. Маленький он такой был, тощий, угловатый, каким Сквало никогда не знал Занзаса. Даже представить бы его таким не смог. А ведь Саваде было столько же лет, сколько было самому Сквало во время Колыбели. Не таким уж Савада был и сопляком.  
— Неважно, — сказал Занзас. Поежился. — Я получу Вонголу, ты понимаешь?  
В голосе его не было радости, только усталость.  
— Я получу свое.  
Сквало осознал, что не так. Он больше не чувствовал яростной, неистовой ауры Занзаса. Кем бы ни был мальчик, сидевший рядом, пламени Ярости у него не было.  
Казалось, мальчик мерзнет.  
Если он остался только с пламенем Неба, это и немудрено. Сквало осторожно высвободил живую руку из-под простыни и положил ладонь мальчику между лопаток.  
Мальчик — Занзас — вздохнул. Сказал угрюмо:  
— Подвинься, — и лег рядом, свернулся клубком у Сквало под боком.  
Сквало хотел сказать, что кто-нибудь может войти, что это неосмотрительно, что если их увидят вместе... Промолчал.  
— Не веришь ты мне, сука, — сказал Занзас тихо.  
Без эмоций, просто.  
— Верю.  
"Но это не ты".  
— Думаешь, можешь меня обмануть? Обмануть гиперинтуицию Вонголы? Не веришь, я чувствую. Ну и хрен с тобой.  
— Я всегда буду с тобой, ты же знаешь, — сказал Сквало. — Неважно, что с тобой случилось, я буду с тобой.  
"Но это не ты..."  
— Да не ври. Знаешь... Я раньше думал, у меня есть гиперитуиция. Думал, что я все-таки Вонгола, даже если и не сын этому старому уроду. Чей-то же я все-таки сын.  
— Она у тебя и была. Гиперинтуиция.  
— Не было. Теперь я знаю разницу.  
Этот тихий шепот в темноте, казалось, убивал все, что когда-то было между ними. Разумом Сквало уже поверил в то, что это Занзас, но сердцем..  
Нелепо, наверное, но в сердце Сквало чувствовал пустоту. В его жизни — там, где был Занзас — теперь словно вырвали кусок.  
Такой пустоты он не чувствовал даже в те годы, которые Занзас провел в ледяном плену.  
Сквало чувствовал себя так, словно Занзас умер. То, что Занзас все еще был здесь — в этом чужом облике — был, говорил, почти просил о помощи, все это казалось издевкой.  
— Я думал... что пламя связано с душой, а не с телом, — сказал Сквало обреченно.  
— Оно бы тогда не передавалось по наследству, придурок. Заткнись и дай мне поспать.  
— Тебе нужно домой, — сказал Сквало.  
— Домой... — мальчик засмеялся угрюмым, совершенно занзасовым смехом. — Я тебе так мешаю, скотина?  
— Нет, — сказал Сквало. С трудом повернулся на бок и обнял его. Мальчик вздрогнул под его рукой. — Не мешаешь. Спи.  
"Но это не ты. Это не ты. Не ты..."

\---

Что бы он ни говорил, а победившим Занзас себя не чувствовал. Скорее уж загнанным в угол.  
Все произошло слишком неожиданно и вовсе не так, как он это себе представлял. Уже упав на колени и понимая, что проиграл подчистую, он вспомнил о кольце. И дотянулся в последний миг, когда лед уже начал сковывать тело, а глаза проклятого сынка Савада были завороженно-пустыми. С таким взглядом, наверное, насаживают бабочек на булавки.

Занзас смотрел в свое лицо, злое, темное от расползшихся шрамов, до нелепости юное. В зеркале он никогда таким не выглядел.  
Но сейчас он смотрелся не в зеркало...  
Его лицо скрылось за толщей льда. Занзас невольно отшатнулся, отдергивая руки в нелепых варежках.  
Он не понимал, что происходит. Человека, стоящего перед ним на коленях, объяло разрастающимся льдом. Занзас облизал сухие губы. Этого не могло быть.  
Не могло...  
Он вытер испарину с лица. Руки в варежках с иксами казались чужими.  
Занзас тупо смотрел перед собой. Бешено билось сердце, перед глазами все плыло.  
Варежки? Он поднес руки к глазам — и потерял сознание.

 

Когда он пришел в себя, был уже день. Занзас обнаружил, что лежит в чужой комнате. В чужой постели.  
И, кажется, в чужом теле.  
Дикая эта мысль не вызывала у него ни малейшего протеста. Он слишком устал.  
Лежал и тупо разглядывал свои — теперь свои — тощие руки. Потом кое-как сполз с кровати и прошлепал через всю комнату к дверям. За правой обнаружилась тесная ванная с небольшим зеркалом. Занзас оперся о раковину и уставился в зеркальную поверхность.  
Оттуда на него смотрел Савада-младший: каштановые встрепанные волосы, карие глаза, полудетская физиономия. На какой-то тошнотворный миг Занзасу почудилось, что они с Савадой похожи: подбородок, линия скул, нос...  
Да нет, фигня это все. Занзас вяло поплескал в лицо водой.  
Надолго ли это? Может, в следующий раз он очнется во льду? Может, он и без того во льду, а все происходящее — обычные глюки? За прошлые восемь лет таких полуобморочных видений у него хватало.

Новая жизнь оказалась чудовищно странной. Но терпимой. После минутной слабости, за каким-то чертом заставившей его притащиться к Сквало, больше Занзас так не раскисал.  
Царившая в доме Савады суета его, в общем-то, не напрягала. В варийском замке бывало и похуже, особенно восемь лет назад, когда Бельфегор был сумасшедшей малявкой, а Маммон ему во всем подыгрывал.

Вот только было в этом доме кое-что, действительно представлявшее для Занзаса проблему. Жена Йемицу и мать этого сопляка, который едва не отправил Занзаса обратно в ледяной ад. Занзас с трудом вспомнил, как ее зовут — Нана, ее имя Нана — но каждый раз при ее приближении у него холодело внутри.  
Только столкнувшись с этой женщиной, Занзас по-настоящему понял, что родная мать никогда его не любила. Это была очень горькая мысль.  
Он не хотел знать о себе ничего подобного. Он вообще не хотел задумываться о своем прошлом, о своих родственниках, и настоящих и мнимых.  
Нана улыбалась ему — не ему, своему сыну — касалась ласково, трепала по волосам, и Занзас обмирал. Он хотел бы заорать, ударить ее, хотя бы уйти, но не мог. Не получалось. Ласковый простодушный взгляд этой женщины будто лишал его воли.

Со всем остальным было намного проще. Ему всегда хватало сил и умения справляться со своими Хранителями и с Хранителями отца, уж с выводком Савады он тоже мог совладать.  
Чьим бы сыном он ни был, он все-таки родился Небом.

\---

— Останови, — сказал Дино вдруг.  
Ромарио послушно затормозил. Оглянулся на босса. До дома Савады оставалось еще два квартала.  
Дино же торопливо вышел из машины и побежал куда-то. Ромарио припарковался и отправился следом за боссом: мало ли что там произойдет.  
Ромарио удивился тому, что не сразу узнал Сквало. Бледный, с растрепанной небрежной косой, тот выглядел настолько измученным, что Ромарио его невольно пожалел. Сквало слишком поторопился сбежать из больницы.  
Дино догнал бывшего одноклассника и мягко положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Супербия, не стоит тебе туда ходить.  
И Ромарио, наконец, понял, что Сквало, похоже, направлялся туда же, куда и они. Неужели хотел отомстить за Занзаса? Не мог же он не понимать, насколько самоубийственна эта затея.  
Хотя, возможно, он и ищет смерти, с него станется.

Дино обнял Сквало за плечи и повел к машине. Ромарио смотрел на то, как они сели вдвоем на заднее сиденье, и Дино взял руки Сквало в свои.  
Ромарио вернулся на место водителя. Хотел спросить: "Куда теперь, босс?" — но не решился нарушить воцарившееся в салоне молчание.  
Первым заговорил Дино.  
— Я не позволю причинить ему вред, — сказал он почти извиняющимся тоном.  
Сквало смотрел вниз, спутанная челка свисала на глаза.  
— Он этого стоит?  
— Да. Он будет хорошим боссом для Вонголы.  
— Только не говори мне про Вонголу! Он стоит этого — в твоих глазах? Что в нем такого? Ты что, видишь в нем себя?  
— Отчасти, — скаазал Дино мягко. — Я никогда не был таким...  
— Каким, твою мать?  
— Наивным.  
Сквало скривился в угрюмой усмешке.  
— Он и понятия не имеет о том, что ему предстоит, — продолжал Дино. — Йемицу огородил его от этого знания.  
— Даже имени этого при мне не произноси...  
— Супербия, пожалуйста. Только не натвори глупостей.  
— Да не собирался я ничего делать. Просто взглянуть хотел.  
— Ты думаешь, я тебе поверю?  
Дино поглаживал руки Сквало. Ромарио отвел взгляд. Эту странную привязанность своего босса он никогда не понимал.  
Не то чтобы в ней было что-то противоестественное, в этой привязанности. Не больше, чем в обычной дружбе, зародившейся во времена ученичества. Вот только друзьями-то они никогда не были, это Ромарио знал точно.  
Впрочем...  
Если б Дино в школьные годы не отвергал так яростно свою роль наследника, Сквало, быть может, сейчас работал бы на семью Каваллоне.

— Этот твой наивный мальчик обрек Занзаса на вечные муки, — сказал Сквало тускло. — Даже не убил, живьем отправил в ад.  
— Я не позволю тебе навредить Цуне, — повторил Дино.  
— Да не собираюсь я ничего ему делать, сказал же. Чем мы будем рыпаться, тем меньше у Занзаса шансов, этот урок я давно усвоил. Девятый, знаешь ли, хороший дрессировщик.  
Сквало дернулся было открыть дверь, но Дино его удержал.  
— Мы тебя довезем до больницы. Ты еще не в том состоянии, чтобы разгуливать по улицам. Будь хоть немного поаккуратнее с плодами моих трудов. Я так упорно спасаю тебе жизнь, а ты ее совсем не ценишь.  
Дино улыбался, говоря это, но улыбка у него была невеселая.  
— Да не парься ты, Пони, — сказал Сквало. — Я не дурак. Я терпел восемь лет, могу потерпеть еще.

\---

Сквало лежал, глядя в потолок. Вот так и задумаешься, душу ты любишь или тело. Казалось, душу.  
А оказалось...

Сквало презирал себя за это.  
Столько лет считать, что готов ради Занзаса на все, чтобы в итоге уткнуться лбом в такой вот незамысловатый факт: на самом деле ты любил не человека, а его силу. Без своей силы и в другом обличьи человек этот тебе не нужен.  
Паршиво было на душе.  
Как жить дальше с этим знанием о себе, Сквало не представлял. С таким настроением, наверное, самураи вскрывали себе брюхо. Вот только Сквало самураем не был.  
Да и бросить сейчас Занзаса одного разбираться с последствиями этого перевоплощения было бы слишком...  
Слишком.

За те пару месяцев, что прошли после разморозки Занзаса, они и поладить-то толком не успели.  
Признай, Супербия Сквало, ты потерял его не сейчас. Ты потерял его давным-давно, когда не сумел защитить.  
Все, что было после, лишь затянувшаяся агония.

Сквало врезал кулаком по стене. Блядство. Хватит этих тупых размышлений.  
Потерял, не потерял. Он жив, это главное. Он жив, здоров и на свободе, он получит свою проклятую Вонголу. Мучиться из-за того, что больше не испытываешь к нему ничего, было форменным блядством.  
Да, сложись все по-другому, испытывал бы до сих пор. Только вот Занзас бы уже сдох или был бы снова замурован в лед. Если потеря страсти — это цена, то пусть эта страсть катится к хренам собачьим. И без нее можно прожить.  
В конце концов, говорят, страсть все равно не длится вечно, привычка ее убивает. Может, врут. А может, так оно и есть. Они с Занзасом слишком недолго пробыли вместе, чтобы успеть проверить это на себе.

Первая любовь, мать ее.  
Пора взрослеть.

\---

На церемонию наследования Занзас шел — словно на самый страшный в жизни экзамен. Никогда не боялся — ни экзаменов, ни чего-то другого, а сейчас почему-то сердце заходилось, и руки были ледяные.  
Занзас никогда раньше не мерз.  
А теперь вроде и было пламя, но его словно не было. Оно не горячило кровь.

Занзасу казалось, что его обман раскроют.  
Никто его до сих пор не заподозрил — ни Хранители, ни мать Цуны, но он опасался встречи с Йемицу.  
И с Тимотео.  
Он опасался гиперинтуиции Вонголы.

Без умолку болтал Ямамото, злился Гокудера, нервничала Хром. Подошел Каваллоне, и Занзас заставил себя улыбаться в ответ на его трепотню. Как только Сквало выносит этого придурка?  
На самом деле в детстве Занзас с Дино вполне себе общался, но с ним в его собственном обличье Дино говорил совсем по-другому.

Офицеры Варии заявились на церемонию одними из последних. Занзас их не ждал. Он не видел Сквало с тех пор, как рассказал ему обо всем, и был уверен, что Сквало не рвется с ним общаться.  
Но Сквало все-таки приперся.

Разговаривать с ним было самой худшей идеей из всех возможных, но Занзас все-таки едва заметно кивнул ему, указывая на боковую дверь. Сквало вышел в коридор через несколько минут. Занзас подождал немного и пошел за ним.  
— Кого хрена ты явился? — сказал он зло.  
— Девятый велел.  
— Плевать на старика. Что тебе надо?  
— Зан...  
— Заткнись.

Сквало замолчал.  
Сегодня он ощущался по-другому, не так, как в больнице. Занзас больше не чувствовал в нем того упрямого отторжения, от которого мороз шел по коже.  
Похоже, придурок-таки смирился с новым имиджем Занзаса.  
Но тех сомнений Занзас не мог ему простить. Сквало не имел права в нем сомневаться. Только не он.  
Хотя, может, он всегда сомневался, притворялся только хорошо.

— Ты же мне не поверил, скотина. Нахрена приперся? Только не впаривай мне это дерьмо про то, что тебе велели. Тебе всю жизнь было плевать на любые приказы.  
— Мне кажется, сейчас не время с ним ссориться. Пусть думает, что Вария лояльна.  
— Ты всерьез думаешь, он тебе верит? Кретин.  
— Наверное, нам пора идти, — сказал Сквало до странности миролюбиво. — Церемония скоро начнется.  
— Тебе так не терпится? Хочешь своими глазами увидеть, как меня признают будущим Десятым? Тебя же это волнует?  
— Ты о чем вообще? — сказал Сквало.  
— Да о клятве твоей ебучей!  
Сквало отвел глаза. Всего на миг, но этого хватило. Занзас развернулся и пошел в зал.  
Клятва.  
Ну, конечно.  
Иначе бы этот мудак не пришел.

Занзас практически кожей чувствовал, как хочет Сквало его окликнуть. Прямо-таки горит желанием. Но Сквало смолчал.

Занзас распахнул дверь в центральный зал и окунулся в гул голосов и сдерживаемое волнение десятков человек.  
Сердце вдруг забилось так, что, казалось, вот-вот взорвется.  
Занзасу не верилось, что это происходит на самом деле. Эта проклятая семья столько раз его отвергала...  
Его пробрало дрожью.  
Занзас стиснул зубы и шагнул вперед.  
Пора было становиться официальным наследником Вонголы.

\---

Сквало прошелся по кабинету, снова принадлежавшему ему, подобрал полупустую бутылку, охлебнул. Спиртное мягко обожгло пищевод.  
Наверное, должно было стать легче, но не стало.  
Сквало опустился в кресло, которое расчитывал больше никогда не занимать, и закрыл глаза.  
Занзас сюда больше не вернется.

Занзас так и не успел стать в Варии кем-то привычным. Несколько месяцев тогда, в их общей юности, два месяца сейчас — этого явно было недостаточно для того, чтобы Вария ощущала его отсутствие как потерю.  
Вот Сквало, тот ощущал.

Только сейчас он осознал, что все это время — сам не отдавая себе в этом отчета — надеялся на то, что Занзас отступится от Вонголы. Даже не так — что он предпочтет Варию.  
Они могли бы послать Вонголу куда подальше и стать действительно независимыми. На их услуги всегда был спрос.  
Они могли бы быть вместе.  
Вместо этого Занзаса поманили Конфликтом колец, и он сам сунул голову в петлю, надеясь переиграть приемного отца на его поле. И чудом уцелел.

Сквало одним глотком осушил бутылку. Покачал ее в руке, ухватив за горлышко, и, коротко замахнувшись, швырнул ее в стену. Устало засмеялся, глядя на осколки.  
И в тот же миг зазвонил телефон.  
Сквало мельком глянул на номер — резиденция Вонголы?  
— Да? — сказал он в трубку.  
И услышал голос, уже не чужой, но еще не успевший стать родным:  
— Сквало.  
Сердце екнуло. Значит, он приехал в Италию?  
— Здравствуй, Сквало, — сказал Занзас по-японски. — Я знаю, что тебе не за что меня любить, но, возможно, ты согласишься выполнить одну мою просьбу...  
Голос у него был напряженный, и говорил Занзас, явно пытаясь имитировать Саваду-младшего. Похоже, рядом с ним кто-то был.  
Сквало не знал, что ему ответить.  
— Мой Хранитель Дождя хочет приехать к тебе. Он... хочет с тобой познакомиться получше.  
Поначалу Сквало даже не понял, а когда смысл эих слов, наконец, дошел до его сознания, его захлестнуло жгучей, озлобленной ревностью.  
"Мой Хранитель Дождя".

Сквало и сам понимал, насколько это нелепо. Занзас не выбирал того мальчишку себе в Хранители. Занзас вообще эту ситуацию не выбирал, но раз уж они все в ней оказались, приходилось играть с теми картами, что пришли в раздаче.  
Но от мысли, что теперь кто-то другой будет рядом с Занзасом, кто-то другой будет его Дождем, у Сквало в душе все переворачивалось.

— Сквало?

Придется позаботиться о том, чтобы этот пацан стал лучшим в своем деле, раз уж от него теперь будет зависеть жизнь Занзаса.  
Придется позаботиться о том, чтобы они все стали лучшими. Пусть эти сопляки будут достойны своего нового Неба.

— Сквало?  
— Пусть приезжает, — сказал Сквало хрипло. Облизал губы и все-таки прибавил тихое: — Босс.  
Если кто-то слушал их разговор, то наверняка удивился тому, как быстро Сквало прогнулся под нового наследника. А может, Сквало переоценивал свою репутацию, и все от него только этого и ждали.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Занзас. По голосу его понятно было: благодарит он вовсе не за то, что Сквало согласился на визит какого-то там пацана. Это "спасибо" было явно не для публики.  
Оно было для Сквало.  
Прежний Занзас никогда не сказал бы ничего подобного. Впрочем, Сквало в этом никогда и не нуждался.  
А сейчас почему-то сжалось сердце.

\---

Умирать — тяжелая работа. Когда умираешь, это поглощает тебя без остатка. Ни на что больше ни сил, ни внимания не остается.  
Тимотео лишь радовался, что успел ввести Цуну в ранг наследника и найти ему Хранителей. О большем мечтать было поздно. Дальше Цуне предстояло справляться самому.

Солнечный луч пробивался сквозь щель меж задвинутыми портьерами. Тимотео устало следил за тем, как луч постепенно перемещается по комнате, приближаясь к кровати.  
Цуна...  
Тимотео беспокоился за него с самого боя Неба, и чем дальше, тем больше становилось это беспокойство. Тимотео не знал, как это чувство унять.  
Быть может, он всего лишь мучился угрызениями совести. Конфликт Колец изменил Цуну. И хоть изменения эти были необходимы и желательны, Тимотео не мог не думать о том, что мальчик лишился тех крох детства, которые ему еще оставались. Быть может, все произошло слишком рано.  
Но что сделано, то сделано.  
В конце концов, это был не первый мальчик в жизни Тимотео Вонголы.

В полумраке спальни Тимотео думал о будущем Вонголы — чтобы не думать о ее прошлом. Он запретил себя навещать, и, кроме врача и Койота, к нему не приходил практически никто. До тех пор, пока не пришел Цуна.

Дверь открылась бесшумно. Цуна вошел и замер на пороге. На миг Тимотео увидел в нем того мягкого, неуверенного в себе мальчика, которого избрал своим наследником. Но тотчас наваждение рассеялось. К нему пришел новый Цуна — Цуна, у которого был недобрый жесткий взгляд и вертикальная морщинка меж бровей. Цуна, который готов был стать боссом.  
Тимотео должен был чувствовать удоволетворение, глядя на него, а вместо того испытывал ужас. Его не оставляла мысль о том, что в каком-то смысле он убил того мягкого мальчика. Не то чтобы убийство кого бы то ни было могло ужаснуть такого человека, как Тимотео Вонгола, но...  
Именно в этот миг все было иначе.

— Здравствуй, — сказал Цуна по-итальянски.  
Тимотео отчего-то вспомнил, что они не виделись с боя Облака.  
Значит, Цуна уже начал учить итальянский?  
— Здравствуй, мальчик мой, — с трудом выговорил Тимотео.  
И, похолодел, увидев, как сверкнули глаза Цуны.  
— Еще не понял, старый лгун? Я-то думал, ты узнаешь обо всем сразу же, как только я приеду. Не узнаешь меня, да?  
Цуна склонился так низко под кроватью, что Тимотео ощутил на своей коже его дыхание.  
— Не узнаешь?  
Тимотео осознал, что мальчик прав: он знал обо всем уже давно, но не смел впустить это знание в свою душу.  
— Сынок... — вымолвил Тимотео.  
Странно было видеть в светло-карих глазах Цуны несвойственную ему — чужую — злость.  
— Я тебе не сын, — сказал Занзас.

Тимотео не ожидал, что эти слова, которые Занзас произнес спокойно, почти между делом, будет настолько больно услышать.  
Ведь ничего особенного Занзас не сказал. "Я тебе не сын". Это была не новость.  
Но восемь лет назад Занзас так противился этому факту, так злился и отчаивался. Восемь лет назад он еще относился к Тимотео как к своему отцу — пусть солгавшему, пусть недоброму. А теперь Занзас сам отрекался от их несостоявшегося родства и делал это так спокойно.

В полумраке выражения лица Занзаса было не разобрать.  
— Что сейчас с Цуной? — спросил Тимотео.  
— Ничего. Только то, что сам сделал.  
— Он...  
Занзас засмеялся злым, угрюмым, совершенно своим смехом. Тимотео удивлялся тому, как долго он видел в нем Цуну. Теперь это было все сложнее. Сквозь облик хрупкого японского подростка Тимотео видел подростка другого, высокого, темноволосого...  
— А теперь, — сказал Занзас, улыбаясь так яростно, как только он один умел, — ты мне расскажешь, как его освободить.  
Тимотео моргнул. Ему казалось, он ослышался.  
— Или ты думал, я оставлю его там? — сказал Занзас, наклоняясь к его уху. — Правда так думал, сволочь? Я ему лучше так шею сверну. Рассказывай.  
И Тимотео рассказал.

Солнечный луч постепенно дополз до них. Тимотео смотрел на то, как солнце золотит волосы Занзаса, отражается в светло-карих глазах. Быть может, для Вонголы все это к лучшему. У Занзаса всегда были неплохие задатки.  
В семьдесят лет поневоле приходиться учиться смирению. Тимотео уже не контролировал события, поводья выскользнули из его рук. Но рано или поздно это случается со всеми.  
Пусть мальчики сами разбираются между собой. Это их жизнь, их Вонгола. Тимотео хотел только отдохнуть. И очень скоро его ждал отпуск длиною в вечность.

Он услышал удаляющиеся шаги и открыл глаза. Сказал вслед Занзасу:  
— Ты не простил меня?  
Тот оглянулся от двери. Хрупкая фигурка вдруг напомнила Тимотео о том времени, когда Занзас был еще ребенком. С ним никогда не было легко, но все-таки...  
Чем бы ни заканчивались отношения отцов и сыновей, под завалами взаимных обид и непростительных ошибок всегда можно найти хотя бы одно воспоминание о радости и любви. Хотя бы одно.  
— Ты не простишь меня?  
— Я напьюсь от радости, когда ты сдохнешь.  
— Ты мог бы убить меня, если б хотел, — сказал Тимотео мягко. — Сейчас это очень просто сделать. Ты мог бы убить меня восемь лет назад, если уж на то пошло. Гиперинтуиция не всегда может спасти от снайперской пули или заложенной бомбы.  
— Заткнись.  
— Ты будешь хорошим боссом.  
— Мне наплевать на твое мнение, — сказал Занзас хрипло.  
Но ему не было наплевать, Тимотео это видел.  
Им обоим не было наплевать, в этом и крылся корень всех проблем. С чужим людьми порой намного проще.  
Занзас на прощанье от души хлопнул дверью. Тимотео закрыл глаза. Легкая улыбка тронула его губы. Что ж.  
Вонгола все-таки досталась Занзасу.  
Тимотео не смог бы точно сказать, действительно ли этот факт его огорчает. Пожалуй, что нет.

\---

Тимотео Вонгола умер в середине декабря. Организацией прощания и похорон занимался Койот, хотя Цуна и пытался предложить свои услуги.  
Слушая Цуну, Койот едва смог подавить раздражение. Конечно, мальчишка поступил правильно, ведь он теперь стал главой семьи. Но лучше бы он не лез. Именно сейчас Койоту очень трудно было смирять свой резкий нрав.  
Не его это было дело, не мальчишки из японской провинции, будь он даже прямой реинкарнацией Примо. Это было дело тех, для кого Тимотео Вонгола действительно был частью семьи.

Койот пробыл Хранителем Девятого больше пятидесяти лет. И никогда не думал, что однажды увидит Тимотео мертвым. Тимотео был его младше.  
Сегодня Койот впервые почувствовал себя старым. И чудовищно одиноким. Он не знал, было ли дело в том, что он потерял свое Небо, или в том, что умер близкий ему человек. Ближе, наверное, никого не было.

— Я тоже по нему горюю, — сказал Цуна тихо. Звучало это так, словно ему не слишком хотелось в этом сознаваться.  
Глаза у мальчика были опухшие. Койота это не тронуло. По его мнению, Цуна бы плакал точно так же, если б увидел убитую мышь. Мальчик был слишком нежным.  
— Иди к себе, — сказал Койот. — Дай нам позаботиться о нашем Небе.  
Цуна посмотрел на него пристально и кивнул. И действительно оставил его в покое.

День был ненастный, пасмурный, то и дело принимался накрапывать меленький дождик. И наутро лучше не стало.  
Тело для прощания выставили в большой гостинной. За окном висела зимняя хмарь, и капли дождя оставляли на стекле влажные дорожки.  
За выслушиванием соболезнований, за невеселыми своими мыслями Койот не сразу заметил, что Сквало старается держаться поближе к Цуне. А заметив, напрягся. Где Хранители этого сосунка? Неужели они не видят?  
Похоже, и впрямь не видели. Или не считали, что Сквало может представлять для Цуны какую-то опасность. Глупые дети.  
Сквало должен сейчас ненавидеть Цуну, и величину это ненависти Койоту даже представить было сложно.

Цуна потер бледное лицо. Похоже, смерть Тимотео его и впрямь расстроила. Отчего-то этот факт вызывал у Койота не сочувствие, а дикое раздражение. Этот мальчишка не имел права горевать по Тимотео. Они даже знакомы толком не были.  
Но он горевал.  
Вот ведь дерьмо.  
Койот смотрел на то, как Цуна отводит взгляд от тела в гробу, как судорожно втягивает воздух, ослабляет галстук и неверной походкой направляется прочь.  
"Только не говорите мне, что мальчишка выпил. Он же еще ребенок".  
Впрочем, сам Койот в его возрасте уже умел и пить, и трахаться, и убивать людей. Времена тогда были другие. Только заканчивалась вторая мировая.  
Тогда они и познакомились с Тимотео. Койот помнил его растрепанным мальчишкой с виноградной гроздью в руке. Взором своей памяти видел его таким — словно наяву — босоногим, смешным, жмурящимся на солнце, совсем еще маленьким.  
О, Тимми.  
Койот на миг закрыл глаза. А когда снова взглянул на невеселую реальность, Цуна уже вышел из комнаты, и Сквало, похоже, собирался последовать за ним. Шниттен остановил Сквало в самых дверях.  
Койот тронул за плечо Висконти, кивнул, предлагая занять свое место. Кто-то из семьи должен был официально принимать соболезнования.  
Сквало тем временем стряхнул руку Шниттена и ушел прочь. Койот медленно пересек комнату и, лишь выйдя за дверь, ускорил шаг. Ни Сквало, ни Цуны не было видно.  
— Койот, — раздался позади глуховатый голос.  
Койот оглянулся.  
— Шниттен?  
— Все в порядке, — сказал тот. — Сквало не пойдет за ним.  
— Ты в этом так уверен?  
— Он хотел помочь.  
— Неужели?  
— Поверь, для Цуны он не опасен.  
— Извини, — сказал Койот, — я не верю. У тебя к нему всегда была слабость.  
Шниттен слабо усмехнулся.  
— Ну, конечно. Особенно когда он пытался меня нарезать на брачиолу.  
— Что он тебе сказал?  
— Что Цуна в некотором смысле сводный брат Занзаса.  
— Занзас был бы не в восторге от этой идеи.  
— Кровного родства у них нет, но они все же одна семья. Занзас все-таки Вонгола, хоть и не по крови. Послушай, если бы Сквало хотел отомстить, он отомстил бы Тимотео и сделал бы это давным-давно. Сквало не из тех, кто не пойдет на опасное дело, опасаясь за свою жизнь. Ты же знаешь.  
— Думаешь, он не хочет отомстить?  
— Думаю, он не станет вредить Вонголе. Самому Сквало на семью наплевать, но для Занзаса Вонгола была всем.  
Койот сунул руки в карманы. Он не ожидал, что поверит Шниттену, но — поверил. Кому, как ни Шниттену, понимать Сквало: у Дождя своя логика.  
— Я разыщу Цуну, — сказал Койот.

\---

Вопреки мнению Койота, Шниттен Брабантерс никогда не питал симпатий к Сквало. Мальчишкой тот был слишком самоуверен. Не самое подходящее качество для Хранителя Дождя.  
Но сейчас Сквало вел себя как подобает. И даже успокоил Цуну на похоронах, Ямамото до этого не додумался.  
Демонстрация того, что семья едина перед лицом потери, удалась Сквало на ура. Всем пришедшим попрощаться с Тимотео Вонголой ясно дали понять, что, не смотря на прошлые разногласия, Вария поддерживает Саваду Цунаеши.  
Девятый умер, но жизнь продолжалась.

Вечером того же дня Сквало снова приехал в особняк. Шниттен встретил его на лестнице, остановился, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Что-то случилось?  
— Я к Десятому.  
— Так ты признал его Десятым?  
Восемь лет назад на этой лестнице они сражались друг с другом. На память о том бое у Шниттена осталась неплохая коллекция шрамов. Впрочем, Сквало пришлось куда хуже. Скольких противников бы Сквало ни победил, он проиграл в главном. Он проиграл жизнь своего босса.  
— Что мне еще остается?  
— Думаешь, он согласится освободить Занзаса?  
Сквало отвел глаза. Сказал глухо:  
— Надеюсь.

Шниттен посторонился, пропуская его. Если Сквало делает это ради Занзаса, то пусть. Убить он, пожалуй, все равно Цуну не сможет, разве что напугать.  
Шниттену было жаль Занзаса. Мальчишка был доставлял отцу много хлопот и в конце концов натворил бед, но он все-таки не заслужил того, что получил. Милосреднее было бы убить его, чем оставлять навечно в куске льда.

Но на душе у Шниттена было тревожно. Бог весть, что там задумал Сквало. Вообразить его смирившимся, готовым прогнуться было не так-то просто.  
Через час Шниттен не выдержал, пошел к Цуне. Мальчик его обычно сторонился, Шниттен подозревал, что из-за шрамов. Обычно Шниттена это забавляло, но сейчас неожиданно стало раздражать.  
Он не стал стучать, просто толкнул дверь и вошел неслышно. Если Сквало еще здесь, то Шниттен не отказался бы послушать, о чем они говорят.  
В первой комнате не было никого. Он услышал голоса в спальне и двинулся туда.  
— Это вызовет подозрения, — сказал Сквало негромко.  
— Тебе не наплевать?— интонации у Цуны были странные. Агрессивные и вместе с тем до смешного интимные.  
Шниттена удивило, как чисто Цуна говорит по-итальянски. Что-то мерно щелкало. Ножницы?  
В приоткрытую дверь Шниттен увидел Сквало, сидящего на полу. Увидел, как падает длинная белая прядь — к другим таким же.  
Парикмахер из Цуны был неважный. Волосы у Сквало были обкорнаны кое-как: где-то они доходили до плеч, а где-то торчали клочками едва ли пару сантиметров в длину.  
Сквало не шевелился, а Цуна вдруг оглянулся. И улыбнулся недоброй, очень знакомой улыбкой.  
Шниттен сунул руки в карманы, задрав пиджак, и ухмыльнулся в ответ. Занзас. Вот ведь сукин сын. Нашел-таки способ выбраться.  
Шниттена это скорее порадовало, чем огорчило. О Цуне пусть тревожится его собственный отец — уж насколько там Савада отец, конечно. Сделать ребенка много ума не нужно, а вот воспитать его — совсем другое дело.  
Занзаса они воспитывали все вместе. И не сказать, чтобы получилось очень плохо. Парень не без придури, конечно, но, говоря начистоту, кто в этом мире уж совсем без нее?

— Как ты? — спросил он Занзаса.  
Но похоронах тот плакал, и теперь Шниттен понимал, почему. Занзас ненавидел Тимотео, но от любви до ненависти — расстояние не так велико, особенно когда речь идет об отце, пусть даже приемном.  
— Отлично.  
— Помочь со стрижкой?  
— Отвали, — сказал Занзас беззлобно.  
Шниттен кивнул. Это для них, пожалуй, слишком интимный момент. Шниттен один из немногих знал, почему Сквало вдруг решил отращивать волосы.  
— Ладно, ребятки, равлекайтесь.  
— Шнит, — сказал Занзас ему вслед.  
— Да?  
— Не трепись. Урою.  
— Да я не из трепливых, ты же знаешь. Я рад, что ты жив и... на свободе.  
— Да ну?  
— Ну да. Счастливо, ребятки.  
Сквало возмущенно фыркнул на это обращение. Шниттен ухмыльнулся и пошел прочь. Во внуки они ему, конечно, не годились — он был из "молодых" Хранителей, ему всего-то исполнилось сорок три. Во внуки — нет, а в сыновья — вполне.  
По крайней мере, выпороть их ему частенько хотелось.

\---

Голове было легко и бездумно. Сквало касался рукой своих волос — они были невесомыми, будто пух. Торчали во все стороны и делали его голову похожей на встрепанный одуванчик.  
Он не узнавал себя в зеркале. В двадцать два смешно думать о том, что ты сбросил груз прошедших лет, но именно так Сквало себя и чувствовал. Оказалось, волосы тоже весят.  
Оказалось, он таскал на свой голове изрядную тяжесть.  
И теперь Сквало чувствовал себя так, будто вместе с волосами он избыл всю горечь этих восьми лет, всю их безысходность, весь груз забот и проблем, что успел навесить на себя. Он снова чувствовал себя четырнадцатилетним.

— Ну, все, — сказал Занзас. — Клятву ты исполнил, можешь проваливать.  
Сквало оглянулся недоуменно. Он не сразу даже понял, о чем Занзас вообще говорит.  
Тот смотрел хмуро и выглядел до смешного похожим на самого себя: волосы торчком и угрюмый взгляд.  
— Ты о чем?  
— О том, придурок. Я стал боссом Вонголы. Тебя больше ничего не держит, можешь валить, куда хочешь.  
Сквало с трудом подавил желание врезать ему как следует.  
Будь Занзас прежним, точно бы получил. А в этом теле Сквало его бить как-то опасался, слишком уж тот выглядел хрупким.  
— Босс, ты совсем тупой?  
— Не вякай,— сказал Занзас хмуро.  
А прежний бы уже орал. Сквало скучал по нему — по той его ярости, по огню, сквозившему в каждом жесте, в каждой фразе.  
Но если выбирать между тем, будет он таким или будет заточен в лед, выбор становится однозачен.  
К тому же Сквало всегда мог орать за двоих.  
— Ты думаешь, я с тобой, потому что пообещал?! Босс, ты вообще не соображаешь? Я с тобой потому что...  
— Ну?  
— Потому что я с тобой. И всегда буду с тобой. Тупой уебок, мне в любви признаться, чтобы до тебя дошло?!  
— Хватит орать, ты, придурок недоделанный!  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Сам иди, — сказал Занзас.  
Забрался на диван с ногами — выглядело это смешно, по-детски как-то. В этом теле он вообще был смешным. И трогательным, будто какой-нибудь гребаный щеночек.  
— Ну, признавайся давай, придурок.  
Сквало сел рядом и сказал:  
— Мне иногда очень хочется тебя прибить.  
И тут же получил по уху. Потом локтем в бок.  
От следующего удара Сквало легко ушел.  
Разумом Занзас понимал, как нужно драться, а тело толком ничего не умело. Сквало скрутил его, стараясь действовать осторожно.  
И схлопотал коленом по яйцам. Уворачиваясь от следующего пинка, свалился с дивана. Занзас приземлился сверху, оседлал Сквало, уперся ладонями в грудь.  
От этого незамысловатого прикосновения у Сквало вдруг мурашки пошли по коже.

Голову вело от запаха, еще недавно казавшегося чужим. Сквало и не думал, что когда-нибудь сможет почувствовать к этому — новому — Занзасу хотя бы вполовину то же самое, что чувствовал к нему раньше. Но вот же — нахлынуло. И он оказался беззащитен перед этой волной.  
— Босс, — сказал Сквало хриплым низким голосом.  
Занзас ухмыльнулся почти прежней ухмылкой.  
— Что, слабак?  
— Босс...  
Занзас прижал его руки к полу. Сказал, меняя тон:  
— Я выпущу пацана. Возьмешь его под свою опеку.  
Сквало на миг закрыл глаза. Ну, о делах — так о делах.  
— Ты уверен? — спросил он.  
— Из него может выйти толк. Со временем. Или пришьешь его, если будет рыпаться.

Бесполезно было говорить Занзасу, что он собирается выпустить на волю своего вероятного соперника.  
Сквало подозревал, что Занзас пережил за восемь лет во льду нечто, пугавшее его теперь до невозможности. Он явно не собирался оставлять мальчишку в таком положении. Даже если его освобождение и создаст им кучу проблем.  
Занзас вообще часто поддавался эмоциям, принимая решения. Вспомнить хотя бы ту проклятую историю с несостоявшимся убийством Девятого...

— Как скажешь, босс, — ответил Сквало.  
Зазас смотрел пристально.  
— Не изображай покладистость, придурок. Тебе не идет.  
Сквало ухмыльнулся.  
— Как скажешь.  
И, естественно, получил по зубам.

\---

Из ледяной невозможности Цуна вдруг вырвался, выпал в обжигающе горячую реальность, и чьи-то руки подхватили его, чей-то голос сказал:  
— Дыши. Все кончилось. Дыши.  
Это был его собственный голос.  
Цуна пытался что-то ответить, пожаловаться на то, как ему больно, но выходили у него лишь невнятные стоны. Узкая ладошка накрыла его рот, и тот же голос сказал:  
— Не пытайся говорить. Я знаю, тебе плохо. Со временем будет легче. Дыши.  
Ладошка исчезла, и Цуна стал дышать.

\---

В тот миг, когда тело Занзаса — теперь уже принадлежавшее другому — рухнуло в его руки, Сквало вдруг накрыло замешательством.  
Он чувствовал Пламя Ярости, дремавшее в этом теле, испуганное и злое. Чувствовал знакомый запах, по которому все еще тосковал.  
Сквало усадил тяжелое безвольное тело на пол, придержал, чтобы оно не завалилось на бок.  
Занзас что-то втолковывал Цуне по-японски — довольно сочувственно, как Сквало показалось. Но Сквало не прислушивался. Он пытался отстраниться от своих ощущений, от всего, что всколыхнуло в нем прикосновение к этому телу.  
Наконец, он поднял глаза и обнаружил, что Занзас смотрит на него. В светло-карих глазах читалась злость.  
— Забирай его, — сказал Занзас. — Что делать, ты знаешь. Тебе не впервой.  
Сквало действительно знал, но слова Занзаса его почему-то задели. А почему — бог весть.  
Они оба были на нервах.  
С этим полутемным подвалом у них обоих слишком много было связано.

— Леви, — сказал Сквало, включив связь. — Сюда, и Луссурию захвати.  
Занзас поднялся с колен и пошел прочь. Выглядел он до странности одиноко.  
Сквало отключил переговорку и сказал ему в спину:  
— Я люблю тебя.  
— Что несешь, придурок? — ответил Занзас хрипло.  
Он остановился, но не обернулся.  
Сквало смотрел на хрупкую его фигурку, на встрепанные волосы и устало опущенные руки. Контраст с тем, кого он придерживал за плечи, был разительный.

Душу ты любишь или тело? Ответ на этот вопрос не всегда очевиден.  
Но Сквало-то свой выбор уже сделал, причем очень давно. Как бы его ни влекло к этому телу, к этому Пламени, ответ все равно был однозначен.

— Я люблю тебя.  
Занзас, наконец, обернулся. Посмотрел на Сквало, пожал плечами.  
— Я знаю. Убери его отсюда, смотреть на него тошно.  
— Я все устрою, босс.  
— И если ты с ним... Если ты... — Занзас, казалось, не может найти точное слово. — Если ты с ним... Я тебя урою, ты понял?  
— Ты иногда такой тупой, — сказал Сквало совершенно искренне.  
— Заткнись.  
У Сквало на душе стало отчего-то удивительно легко.

\---

Слепой старик, который видел больше иных зрячих, сидел на крыльце и вертел в руках полупустую пачку сигарет. Вечер был тихий и ласковый. Нагретые солнцем за день каменные ступени щедро отдавали тепло.  
Пачку эту забыл здесь Сквало — в том "когда", которое теперь ушло в небытие.

Прошлое и будущее, все варианты реальности жили в сознании Талбота. Глазами своей души он видел Сквало, который сидел на этих самых ступенях, Сквало, который готов исчезнуть, лишь бы Занзас мог жить.  
Получил ли он то, чего хотел?

Талбот подумал, что будет скучать по тому Сквало, которому уже не суждено было сбыться. Вытряхнул из пачки сигарету и прикурил от Пламени, вспыхнувшего в ладони.


End file.
